


Who Wants to Live Forever

by Phoebeyuu



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: HIV/AIDS, M/M, a bit of Mary bashing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebeyuu/pseuds/Phoebeyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Media selalu mempertanyakan siapa yang pertama kali mengetahui penyakit Freddie. Jawabannya tentu saja Jim Hutton. Untuk Challenge Hoist The Colors: Orange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wants to Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat hari IDAHOT. Tadinya saya berencana menulis fanfic di fandom lain untuk challenge ini, tapi entah kenapa akhirnya saya malah nulis RPF Queen lagi--yeah, I'm crazy about them, sue me. A little bit perspective into Freddie's private live. Untuk challenge Hoist The Colors yang dibuat untuk memperingati IDAHOT. Warna yang saya ambil adalah Orange: Healing. Rating M for cussing--because it's Freddie Mercury, ppl.
> 
>  **Warning :** Beberapa bagian dari cerita ini mungkin terkesan stigmatis dan mungkin tidak sesuai dengan gerakan HIV/AIDS-awareness yang sedang gencar diterapkan sekarang. Yang ingin saya tekankan adalah bahwa setting cerita ini ada di tahun 80an, di saat HIV/AIDS masih baru menjadi endemi di seluruh dunia dan masih banyak stigma yang memberatkan kaum homoseksual atas penyakit ini--bahkan di kalangan homoseksual sendiri. Jadi jika mungkin ada opini yang tidak sesuai dengan gerakan HIV/AIDS-awareness masa kini, mohon dimaklumi.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Penggalan lirik untuk separator scene diambil dari lagu Who Wants to Live Forever dari band Queen.

_There's no time for us, there's no place for us._

 

 

Tentu saja Jim Hutton yang pertama kali tahu.

Saat melihat benjolan merah di bahu Freddie ketika mereka sedang menonton tv bersama, Jim langsung tahu apa artinya tonjolan itu. Kepanikan segera menyerbunya. Kepalanya langsung meneriakkan pertanyaan histeris, "siapa?" dan ia merasakan napasnya tercekat selama beberapa saat. Untungnya Freddie adalah seorang Freddie Mercury, laki-laki yang selalu tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri ketika acara musik ditayangkan entah di stasiun mana. Waktu itu saluran yang mereka tonton tengah menayangkan salah satu lagu terbaru Queen, _Who Wants to Live Forever_ , jadi Freddie sebegitunya tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri dan tidak merasakan kekasihnya panik di sampingnya.

Jim segera mohon diri ke dapur untuk menenangkan diri. Joe, koki pribadi Freddie, menyadari kepanikannya dan memberinya segelas _vodka_ , tapi tidak bertanya apa-apa. Setelah menenggak _vodka_ -nya, ia kembali mengisi gelasnya dan kemudian meminta satu gelas lagi pada Joe untuk dibawa kembali ke ruang tengah. Jika ia akan menanyakan soal benjolan itu pada Freddie, ia merasa mereka berdua butuh sedikit rileks.

 _"Vodka?"_ Mata Freddie segera membesar seperti anak anjing ketika melihatnya kembali. _"Why, darling, thank you."_

Jim hanya menggerutukan balasannya sebelum kembali duduk di sisi Freddie, mendengarkan vokalis itu berceloteh—dicampur bersenandung—tentang banyak hal, terutama industri musik Rock dan rencana-rencananya untuk Queen. Jim mendengarkan dengan sabar. Setelah Freddie kelihatan lebih rileks, dan setelah detak jantungnya perlahan berubah normal, Jim mulai menyinggung masalah tonjolan merah yang ada di bahu Freddie.

"Paling cuma gigitan serangga," jawab Freddie enteng.

"Sepertinya bukan," balas Jim. "Freddie, kurasa itu—"

Freddie memotong ucapannya dengan tawa manja. "Apa, Jimmy _dear_? _Hickeys_? Kamu menuduhku berselingkuh lagi? Sudah kubilang aku sudah selesai dengan masa-masa itu. Sekarang aku cuma milikmu, _darling_."

Jim menggeleng. Ia mungkin cuma tukang pangkas rambut biasa—dan sekarang tukang kebun plus-plus di rumah mewah pacarnya—tapi ia tidak bodoh. Freddie juga seharusnya tidak secuek itu hingga tidak mengetahuinya. "Freddie, kurasa itu _Kaposi's sarcoma_." [1]

"Kapo—?" Freddie mengerjap.

Kini Jim benar-benar merengut heran. Apa pacarnya memang secuek itu?

" _Kaposi's sarcoma_ , Freddie," tegas Jim, tapi kemudian ia jadi tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Freddie tanpa membuatnya marah. "Kurasa sebaiknya kamu ke dokter."

"Apa menurutmu aku kelihatan sakit?" tanya Freddie, masih menganggapnya lelucon. "Aku sehat-sehat saja, Jimmy _bear_."

"Itu mungkin saja gejala AIDS." Jim akhirnya blak-blakan.

Air muka Freddie berubah. "Kamu menuduhku terkena AIDS?"

Jim mengangkat tangannya dan menggeleng. "Aku sangat berharap itu gigitan serangga, _babe_ , tapi—"

"Kalau begitu ini adalah gigitan serangga," putus Freddie tegas. Ia kemudian kembali merebahkan kepalanya di dada Jim seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Jangan rusak malam bersantaiku dengan obrolan bodoh."

Freddie telah mengambil keputusan. Dalam hubungan mereka selalu Freddie yang mengambil keputusan, dan Jim tidak pernah mempunyai hak untuk menentang segala keputusannya. Jadi malam itu ia hanya kembali memeluk Freddie dan berusaha keras agar tidak terus-terusan melihat benjolan merah yang mentereng itu di bahu telanjang sang penyanyi.

 

 

_What is this thing that built our dreams, yet slips away from us?_

 

 

Setelah benjolan itu tidak menghilang selama sebulan, barulah Freddie bersedia pergi ke dokter. Jim sempat merasa kesal karena Freddie lebih menuruti ucapan Peter, asistennya, dibanding bujukannya sejak sebulan lalu, tapi ia membiarkannya. Masih untung Peter berhasil membujuknya. Kalau sampai Mary Austin yang harus turun tangan, Jim akan merasa lebih kesal.

Tapi kemudian Jim merasa resah. Kalau memang benar Freddie mengidap AIDS, media pasti ribut. Ia tidak pernah suka ketika ada media berkerumun di Garden Lodge, selain karena ia tidak terbiasa dengan perhatian media seumur hidupnya sebelum bertemu dengan Freddie, ia tahu kalau Freddie akan jadi _bad mood_ ketika ada media mengerumuni wilayah privasinya. Dari semuanya, Jim paling tidak suka melihat pacarnya _bad mood_. Freddie akan jadi jadi super sensitif dan sulit ditangani ketika mood-nya buruk.

"Kamu yakin media tidak akan tahu?" tanya Jim saat ia memperhatikan Freddie berkaca di depan cermin raksasanya.

"Ini cuma kunjungan ke dokter, nggak berarti apa-apa," jawab Freddie sambil sibuk mengancingkan _coat_ -nya. "Semua orang pernah ke dokter."

Jim ingin berkata bahwa Freddie adalah seorang biseksual yang lebih memfokuskan kehidupannya pada hubungan homoseksual, dan homoseksual ditambah dokter bisa menimbulkan spekulasi tentang AIDS—yang mungkin memang benar. Meskipun demikian, ia tidak mengatakannya karena tidak ingin terlibat perdebatan dengan penyanyi itu dan membuatnya batal pergi ke dokter. Demi tuhan dokter adalah hal utama yang dibutuhkan Freddie sekarang ini.

Akhirnya ia hanya berkata, _"Be careful."_

Freddie tersenyum dan mencium bibirnya. _"Since when?"_

_"Since you got me."_

_"Okay."_

Dengan itu Jim melepaskan Freddie untuk mencari tahu nasibnya—dan nasib dirinya sendiri ke depannya.

 

 

_There's no chance for us, it's all decided for us._

 

 

Ketakutannya menjadi nyata ketika Freddie pulang sekitar empat jam kemudian dengan wajah murung dan langsung menghambur ke dalam kamar. Jim dapat melihat kelipan _flash_ kamera _papparazzi_ dari balik jendela ruang tamu. Ia mengikuti Freddie ke dalam kamarnya dan menemukan kekasihnya itu berbaring telungkup di atas kasur, tiga bantal besar menindih kepala dan punggungnya. Vokalis itu terlihat seperti korban bangunan runtuh. Atau burung unta.

"Sejak kapan media mengikutimu?" tanya Jim. Ia berdiri di samping perapian, mengamati kilatan-kilatan kamera yang masih terus ngotot mengambil gambar sebisanya. Akhirnya ia berjalan ke jendela besar yang terhubung dengan balkon dan menutup tirainya rapat, lalu menyalakan lampu kamar.

" _Thanks_ ," gumam Freddie, suara terkepung oleh timbunan bantal. "Mereka tiba-tiba sudah mencegatku di depan Kensington Hospital."

 _Damn media_ , pikir Jim. Ia cukup senang Freddie selalu menyembunyikannya di dalam rumah alih-alih memamerkannya seperti mainan baru pada media. Saat ia mengetahui identitas Freddie—tepat setelah seks pertama mereka—ia cukup panik mengetahui dirinya baru saja berhubungan seks dengan vokalis band nomor satu Inggris. Apalagi ketika setelah malam pertama itu Freddie tetap ngotot mengejarnya. _One-night stand_ dengan artis bisa membanggakan, tapi menjalin hubungan dengan selebritas papan atas adalah hal yang sulit. Tapi Freddie meyakinkannya, dan akhirnya ia pun terpikat pada pria flamboyan tersebut.

"Mau kuambilkan _tequilla_?" tawarnya kemudian. Freddie tidak menjawab, jadi ia segera beranjak pergi.

"Jimmy," panggil Freddie ketika Jim sudah hampir membuka pintu kamar. Jim melihat tubuh Freddie bergerak malas, lalu sebuah tangan muncul dari bawah tubuhnya, mengacungkan sebuah amplop kusut ke arah Jim.

Jantung Jim mencelos saat melihatnya. Ia tahu apa itu. Amplop yang berisi hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Freddie. Amplop yang juga akan menentukan nasibnya.

"Biar kuambilkan _tequilla_ dulu buatmu," jawabnya. Lalu ia kabur. Menjauh dari Freddie dan amplop kusut berisi takdir itu.

 

 

Jim kembali sekitar sejam kemudian. Ia tanpa sengaja mengulur waktu dengan berbicara panjang-lebar dengan Peter dan Joe di dapur. Freddie telah duduk di atas kasur ketika ia kembali, memeluk bantal dengan sikap yang seharusnya tidak cocok dilakukan oleh laki-laki dewasa berusia 41 tahun. Amplop itu tergeletak diam di hadapannya.

"Lama sekali," rengeknya. "Aku menunggumu sampai kehausan."

"Sori, sori," balas Jim seraya mencium bibirnya. Freddie membeku selama sepersekian detik sebelum menghindar dari ciumannya. Jim menganggapnya sebagai firasat buruk, tapi ia tak membiarkan sikap Freddie mengusiknya. Ia hanya memberikan gelas _tequilla_ pada Freddie.

Freddie meminum _tequilla_ -nya sambil memandangi Jim, jelas menilai sikapnya. Setelah gelas itu akhirnya kosong, Freddie kembali mengambil amplop itu dan mengulurkannya pada Jim. Kini Jim bisa melihat dengan jelas logo Kensington Hospital di badan amplop tersebut.

"Kamu pasti tahu apa isi amplop ini," ujar Freddie. "Terserah kapan kamu mau melihatnya, atau apa kamu mau melihatnya, aku nggak akan memaksa."

"Apa hasilnya positif?" Jim bertanya ragu. Freddie tidak menjawab dan kembali mengulurkan amplop tersebut. Mau tak mau Jim mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya, melompati kalimat-kalimat formal hanya untuk mencari kata "hasil".

Positif AIDS.

Jim mendesah berat. Entah kenapa setelah melihat dua kata itu ada semacam beban yang mendadak lenyap. Hal yang memenuhi pikirannya kini justru pertanyaan tentang siapa yang menulari Freddie. Freddie sudah terkenal dengan kehidupan liarnya. Bahkan sampai setahun berpacaran dengan Jim, Freddie masih sering terlihat pergi bersama laki-laki lain. Akan sulit mendeteksi siapa yang telah menularinya.

Tapi mau tidak mau ada sedikit ketakutan di hati Jim bahwa sebenarnya dirinyalah yang menulari Freddie. Bagaimanapun juga, Freddie didiagnosis AIDS saat menjalin hubungan dengannya. Semua orang pasti akan menuduh orang yang terakhir bersamanya yang menularinya. Selain itu Jim belum pernah memeriksakan kondisinya sebelumnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia HIV positif sebelum bertemu Freddie.

"Kalau kamu pergi, aku tidak akan keberatan, Jimmy. Aku mengerti." Wajah Freddie saat mengatakannya terlihat tenang, terlalu tenang untuk seseorang yang baru diklaim memiliki penyakit tak tersembuhkan.

Jim melipat kembali kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. "Walaupun misalnya aku yang menularimu?"

Freddie tertawa. "Bukan, _darling_ , aku tahu bukan kamu yang membuatku begini."

Sesuatu seolah terhubung di benak Jim.

"Kamu sudah tahu kalau kamu HIV positif sebelumnya?" Tak ada jawaban. "Bahkan sebelum berpacaran denganku?"

Freddie hanya mengambil botol _tequilla_ yang tadi Jim letakkan di atas nakas dan kembali mengisi gelasnya. Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, Jimmy," ujar Freddie setelah kembali menyeruput alkoholnya. "Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu apa pun selama ini. Aku... kamu... saat mendekatimu aku tidak berpikir... kalau kamu akan jadi bagian penting dalam hidupku."

 _Awalnya aku hanya laki-laki berpenis besar untuk diajak_ one-night stand _? Hanya_ boy toy _untuk membuat pacarmu di Munich cemburu? Seorang tukang kebun plus pelacur yang kamu gaji sebesar enam ratus_ pounds _per bulan? Karena aku bukan orang yang penting jadi kamu dengan seenaknya mengajakku berhubungan seks tanpa memberitahu kalau kamu HIV positif?_ Jim ingin memaki dan berteriak di hadapan Freddie. Semua kekesalannya selama berhubungan dengan sang penyanyi mendadak muncul ke permukaan. Bahkan setelah dua tahun lebih berpacaran Jim masih tidak tahu bagaimana pandangan Freddie yang sesungguhnya terhadapnya. Memang setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka tentang perselingkuhan terakhir Freddie sekitar setahun lalu, sang vokalis menyatakan bahwa ia akan berhenti dari kehidupan liarnya dan setia hanya pada Jim. Tapi kini entah kenapa ia kembali merasa gamang.

Gamang dan punya kemungkinan HIV positif. _Damn it!_

Tapi lalu ia melihat wajah Freddie. Laki-laki itu masih duduk dengan pose kekanakannya dan menatap Jim dengan mata yang berkilat. Mata Freddie tidak pernah berbohong, Jim tahu itu. Wajahnya mungkin kelihatan tegar dan tak acuh, tapi mata Freddie selalu ekspresif. Mata itu yang membuat Jim bertahan dari semua perselingkuhan dan sakit hati selama dua tahun berhubungan dengan sang vokalis. Mata yang memancarkan kerapuhan dan perasaan tidak aman, mata yang selalu kesepian. Mata yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Persetan. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan laki-laki ini. Tapi ucapan Freddie yang melepaskannya begitu saja membuat Jim sakit hati. Melepaskannya setelah kemungkinan menjangkitinya dengan HIV sama saja dengan menganggapnya sebagai orang yang tak berharga untuk hidup. Bahkan hewan piaraan saja tidak diperlakukan seperti itu.

Jim kembali menyerahkan amplop itu pada Freddie dan pergi dari kamar itu.

"Aku tidak sedang sekarat, Jim." Suara Freddie terdengar mengalir pelan dari balik pintu kamar yang tertutup. "Setidaknya belum."

Jim melepaskan pegangannya pada gagang pintu kamar Freddie. Ia tidak menemuinya selama seminggu.

 

 

_Who wants to live forever?_

 

 

"Kurasa Freddie akan memberitahu Mary hari ini."

Joe memberitahu Jim saat ia sedang mampir ke dapur setelah seharian merapikan taman samping. Koki pribadi Freddie itu tengah membuat sesuatu yang berbau Italia. Sudah jelas Mary Austin akan mampir. Freddie selalu menyuruh Joe memasak masakan Italia ketika Mary akan berkunjung ke Garden Lodge karena Mary menyukainya. Jim tidak berkomentar.

"Kamu belum bicara juga dengan Freddie?" tanya Joe.

Jim tetap diam. Dari ruang tengah terdengar alunan lagu _Who Wants to Live Forever_. Freddie sering memutarnya belakangan ini, seolah untuk menyangkal keadaannya sendiri. Joe mendengar lagu itu dan mendesah pelan.

"Kalau hubungan kalian masih seperti ini sampai Mary datang, kamu bisa kena damprat, Jim," tegur Joe. "Kamu tahu sendiri Mary sangat overprotektif pada Freddie. Bisa-bisa dia akan menuduhmu yang menulari Freddie."

"Aku pacaran dengan Freddie tanpa perlu izin dari si _clingy ex-girlfriend_ ," jawab Jim. "Masalahku dengan Freddie adalah masalah kami. Nggak ada hubungannya dengan Mary Austin." Jim menyesap limun dingin yang diambilnya dari kulkas, lalu mengerling Joe. "Apa kamu dulu juga sering kena damprat perempuan itu?"

Joe adalah mantan kekasih Freddie jauh sebelum kedatangan Jim. Sampai sekarang Jim masih belum tahu apa yang membuat Joe bisa bertahan di Garden Lodge dan menjadi koki Freddie setelah mereka tidak lagi berhubungan. Jim tahu cukup banyak mantan pacar penyanyi itu, baik yang laki-laki maupun perempuan. Sebagian besar hubungan Freddie berakhir dengan kekacauan, kecuali Mary dan Joe. Kisahnya dengan Mary Austin sudah Jim dengar dari Freddie sendiri, tapi Freddie tidak pernah menyinggung mengenai Joe. Jim ingin bertanya tentang hubungan koki itu dan Freddie dulu, dan bagaimana mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan romantis tanpa memutuskan hubungan profesional, tapi akhirnya ia selalu mundur. Joe adalah teman baiknya di Garden Lodge, dan Jim tahu kalau Freddie sudah tidak pernah tidur bersama Joe lagi semenjak ada dirinya. Ia tidak ingin merusak pertemanannya dengan Joe hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan tentang masa lalu.

"Mary selalu khawatir pada Freddie, kurasa itu wajar," jawab Joe diplomatis. "Apalagi kalau melihat cara Freddie berhubungan dengan laki-laki secara sembarangan."

Jim terdiam sejenak. "Apa kamu tahu kalau Freddie HIV positif sebelumnya? Apa dia sudah HIV positif saat pacaran denganmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, tangan Joe seketika berhenti mengiris bawang bombay. Ia terdiam cukup lama di tempatnya sebelum tangannya perlahan kembali bergerak.

"Kurasa, ya. Tapi Freddie sendiri tidak pernah mengonfirmasinya padaku. Dia juga nggak memberitahumu sampai dia didiagnosis AIDS, kan?"

Mata Jim terbelalak. "Kalau begitu kamu juga—"

"Mungkin, _yeah_. Tapi aku belum pernah memeriksakannya."

Jim tidak menanyakan alasannya. Ia bisa tahu tanpa perlu melakukannya. Sama sepertinya, Joe juga takut mengetahui nasib kalau dirinya HIV positif.

"Karena itu aku berpisah dengan Freddie, _anyway_ —secara seksual," tambah Joe. "Saat kami berpacaran, gaya hidup Freddie sedang liar-liarnya, dan bersamaan dengan itu berita tentang penyakit homoseksual ini menyebar. Aku ketakutan dan memutuskan hubungan sebelum terlambat." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Tapi sepertinya aku pun sudah terlambat, huh?"

"Kamu nggak merasa marah pada Freddie?"

"Tentu aku marah." Hentakan pisau Joe berubah menjadi lebih keras selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali normal. "Tapi sama seperti Freddie, gaya hidupku juga sembarangan waktu itu. Kalaupun aku terkena penyakit itu, ini murni ganjaran untukku sendiri. Untuk gaya hidup liarku dulu."

Apa ini juga ganjaran baginya?

 

 

_Who dares to love forever, when love must die?_

 

 

Prediksi Joe tentang Mary terbukti benar. Setelah makan malam yang hanya dihadiri oleh Freddie dan Mary beserta putra dan suaminya, Mary datang ke kamarnya dan mendampratnya tentang kondisi kesehatan Freddie. Tentu bagi orang luar Mary tidak terlihat seperti itu. Perempuan itu selalu bicara dengan lemah lembut, tapi dari kata-katanya yang tertata itu terhujam tuduhan-tuduhan tak kasat mata. Salah satunya adalah tuduhan kalau Jimlah yang menulari Freddie.

Jim tidak bisa menolak tuduhan itu, walau menurut Freddie bukan dirinya yang membawa penyakit itu ke dalam tubuh sang vokalis Queen. Ada kemungkinan Freddie berbohong. Lagipula, jika ingin membantah pun, sekarang dirinya sendiri kemungkinan HIV positif. Jim merasa terlalu lelah untuk membuktikan bahwa Freddie yang menularinya dan bukan sebaliknya.

"Dan kalian sudah putus, kan?"

Jim mengerjap. _"Pardon?"_

"Kalian sudah putus, kan?" ulang Mary. "Apa dia belum membayar gaji terakhirmu? Akan kuingatkankan dia untuk segera membayarnya beserta tunjanganmu."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Mary segera berlalu dari hadapan Jim, meninggalkannya mematung di depan kamarnya. Jim merasa sesak napas. Apa seperti ini rasanya menjadi kekasih seorang superstar? Selalu dianggap sebagai pelacur yang datang untuk memuaskan kebutuhan seksual mereka tanpa diindahkan perasaannya, dan setelah dianggap cukup bisa dibuang seenaknya seperti baju usang?

Ia menunggu hingga suara mobil keluarga Mary telah menghilang sebelum menemui Freddie di ruang tengah. _Frontman_ itu tengah memutar salah satu piringan musiknya sambil mengamati lukisan-lukisan yang dikumpulkannya selama ini. _Who Wants to Live Forever_. Lagi. Jim merasa muak dengan segala penyangkalan ini.

"Kenapa kamu bilang ke Mary kalau kita sudah putus?"

Freddie mengerlingnya sejenak sebelum kembali memperhatikan lukisannya. Salah satu karya Picasso, kalau Jim tidak salah ingat.

"Sudah memutuskan untuk bicara denganku?"

"Aku hanya butuh waktu berpikir, Freddie."

"Bukannya keputusanmu akan sama saja?" ujar Freddie. "Kamu belum tentu terkena HIV dariku, Jim. Pergilah selagi kamu bisa. Akan kuberikan gaji terakhirmu besok plus tiga bulan gaji sebagai bonus."

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali aku bukan pelacurmu, _Parsi bastard_!" Jim berteriak. "Aku tidak terima kamu perlakukan lebih rendah dari kucing-kucingmu!"

Freddie mengerjap dan memandanganya terkejut. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kamu bukan—"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu menyuruhku pergi seakan-akan aku ini pelacur yang kamu sewa jangka panjang? Melepaskanku apanya? Aku bukan anjing!" bentak Jim. Akhirnya ia melepaskan semua kekesalannya. Selama ini Jim selalu diam, karena Freddie selalu menjadi yang dominan dalam hubungan mereka. Tapi ia tidak terima Freddie terus-terusan mengambil keputusan soal mereka—soal dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Freddie," tambah Jim. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. _I'm here for a long run_."

Kali ini Freddie benar-benar terlihat terpaku di tempatnya. Ia hanya terdiam memandang Jim dari tempatnya di samping gramofon. Tapi Jim melihat mata coklat vokalis itu berkilat. Bereaksi.  Jim menguatkan hatinya.

"Apa kamu mencintaiku?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Jim menanyakan masalah perasaan pada Freddie. Sebelumnya mereka selalu menghindari masalah perasaan dan kata cinta seperti penyakit menular. Sekarang Jim tahu bahwa ada penyakit menular yang lebih berbahaya daripada kata cinta. Kalau memang ia akan bertahan dengan cinta yang sudah pasti mati, setidaknya ia membutuhkan satu kepastian.

Freddie tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat. Ia membiarkan lagu _Who Wants to Live Forever_ selesai mengalun sebelum mematikan gramofonnya. Kemudian ia menjawab.

"Ya, Jim."

Jim menghembuskan nafas lega. Hanya itu yang ia butuhkan.

 

 

_And we can have forever, and we can love forever._

 

 

Media dengan cepat menjadi gempar setelah _Sun Times_ memberitakan kunjungan Freddie ke dokter dua minggu lalu. Garden Lodge terus dipenuhi oleh wartawan yang menginginkan konfirmasi. Bahkan acara berita pun segera menyiarkan tentang rumor Freddie terkena HIV/AIDS. Bayangan Jim menjadi nyata. Media dengan mudah menghubungkan kunjungan ke dokter Freddie dengan "virus homoseksual" yang tengah menjadi endemi di seluruh dunia.

 _Mood_ Freddie menjadi sangat buruk pada hari-hari itu. Ia akan menyibukkan dirinya dengan pengerjaan album solonya seharian penuh dan pulang ke rumah dengan uring-uringan karena ia selalu dikuntit oleh wartawan. Kalau sedang tidak ada pekerjaan Freddie akan mengurung dirinya di kamar bersama Delilah, kucing kesayangannya. Kadang ia akan keluar dan mengajak Jim menonton tv bersama, tapi lalu setiap channel akan menyiarkan tentang AIDS dan berapa orang yang mati hingga saat itu, plus orientasi seksual mereka. Jika kata AIDS mulai disebut, Freddie akan mematikan tv lalu kembali menyurut ke dalam kamarnya.

Jim mencoba menenangkannya. Ia berusaha memberinya pelukan, menciumnya, bahkan mengajaknya berhubungan seks, tapi Freddie justru marah dan menolaknya. Freddie akan memarahinya dan mengatainya sembarangan, lalu meninggalkannya di depan pintu kamar sementara dirinya kembali ke lubang depresinya.

Penyanyi itu baru meledak ketika _Sun Times_ —yang sejak awal sepertinya tidak pernah menyukai fakta bahwa Freddie adalah seorang gay [2]—sampai sengaja menyelidiki mantan-mantan pacar laki-laki Freddie dan melaporkan bahwa tiga mantan kekasih Freddie memang terkena AIDS dengan dua di antaranya telah meninggal dunia. Jim tidak pernah melihat Freddie sampai semarah itu sepanjang kebersamaan mereka. Ia meraung di ruang tengah dan merobek koran itu di hadapan seisi rumah. Setelahnya ia pergi keluar, tanpa mengindahkan peringatan Peter, dan memberikan statemen pada media yang selalu siaga di sekitar Garden Lodge.

Sebelumnya Freddie tidak pernah memberikan statemen apa pun pada media paska rumor AIDS-nya merebak. Tapi kini untuk pertama kalinya Freddie membuka pintu Garden Lodge untuk meneriaki wartawan-wartawan di sana. Ia menyangkal dirinya terkena AIDS dan marah besar pada harian yang sampai sebegitu dalam mengulik privasinya. Freddie tidak pernah suka privasinya dikobok-kobok oleh orang asing. Pemberitaan tentang mantan kekasihnya yang meninggal karena AIDS pasti sangat menyakitkan baginya.

"Jangan keluar dulu untuk sementara ini, Jimmy," kata Freddie setelah dia selesai meneriaki para wartawan dan sedikit lebih tenang. "Mereka bisa menculikmu entah ke mana."

"Kenapa kamu menyangkalnya?"

Freddie menatap Jim dengan jijik. "Kenapa? Apa kamu mau aku mengakui kalau, 'hei, _darlings_ , ya Freddie Mercury mengidap AIDS, _thanks bye_ '? Tidak masalah kalau hanya aku yang akan mereka cemooh, Jim, tapi ini media! _Freaking media!_ Mereka bukan hanya akan mengorek isi tubuhku sampai bernanah, tapi juga akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup. Joe juga. Oh, Phoebe [3] juga pasti akan jadi bulan-bulanan walaupun dia satu-satunya anggota rumah ini yang tidak pernah berhubungan seks denganku. Dan Mary! Putranya bisa dikira mengidap AIDS hanya gara-gara ibunya pernah berhubungan denganku! Lalu anggota band-ku! _Fuck_ , aku bahkan yakin mereka mengira aku pernah tidur dengan cowok-cowok _straight_ yang beranak seperti kelinci itu. Pernikahan Brian, Roger, dan John bisa terancam. Kalau aku mengaku terkena AIDS, akan ada terlalu banyak orang yang akan juga dikira mengidap AIDS hanya karena aku _fucking homosexual_ dan para homo yang menyebarkan virus ini ke laki-laki dan perempuan straight yang tak berdaya, kan?"

Jim merapatkan bibirnya. "Oke, aku paham maksudmu."

"Bagus. Jangan keluar dulu untuk sementara ini. Joe dan Phoebe juga."

"Siapa yang akan mengantarmu ke dokter kalau Phoebe juga dilarang keluar?"

 _"I'll just fucking ask the doc to come here, darling, it's easy,"_ ujar Freddie seraya mengedipkan matanya.

Dan memang benar. Dokter datang ke rumah dengan pakaian santai setiap minggunya, memeriksa kondisi Freddie dan menuliskan resep obat dan vitamin untuknya. Peter yang mendapat jatah mengontrol konsumsi obat-obatan Freddie, sementara Joe diperintahkan untuk selalu memasak makanan sehat. Obat-obatan Freddie dikirim ke rumah menggunakan tas biola atau tas gitar untuk mengecoh wartawan. Freddie mencoba semua jenis pengobatan yang tersedia, mulai dari yang termahal hingga yang belum pernah dicoba. Ketika AZT dikembangkan, Freddie termasuk yang ikut mengonsumsinya. Selama setahun Freddie tidak kelihatan seperti seseorang yang memiliki penyakit mematikan.

"Aku akan bertahan, Jimmy," ujar Freddie. Botol AZT di tangannya dan ada kilat keyakinan di matanya.

Jim hampir saja percaya.

 

 

_Forever is our today_

 

 

Ketika tahun 1988 akan berakhir, baru penyakit itu menampakkan wujudnya. Saat itu teman-teman band Freddie sudah diberitahu dan mereka jadi sering berkunjung ke Garden Lodge walaupun Freddie praktis masih bisa beraktivitas cukup baik. Mary Austin juga menjadi pengunjung tetap. Nyaris dua hari sekali dia mengunjungi Freddie. Wajahnya masih tetap masam setiap bertemu dengan Jim.

“Mary mengira aku yang menularimu,” ujar Jim suatu malam setelah kunjungan Mary. Freddie tengah memperhatikan Jim memasang dekorasi lampu di taman untuk perayaan natal nanti.

“Jangan dipikirkan, Mary hanya khawatir,” jawab Freddie. “Bukan kamu, _dear_ , aku yakin itu.”

Jim memandangi tubuh vokalis itu yang beberapa bulan belakangan kehilangan cukup banyak berat badan. Mata coklat Freddie sekarang kerap berkilat tak fokus akibat pengaruh obat. Cukup mengesankan bagaimana dia masih bisa bepergian seharian, merekam lagu dan membuat video musik dengan teman-teman band-nya. Walau aktivitasnya sudah banyak berkurang karena dokter sudah melarangnya manggung live dan menghadiri acara tv, tapi Freddie tetap menjadi seorang Freddie Mercury yang sibuk dengan musiknya terlepas dari adanya penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

“Apa kamu tahu siapa yang menularimu?”

Freddie menggeleng, kemudian tertawa. “Aku melakukan seks dengan terlalu banyak orang, Jimmy _bear_. _I have my guess, but who knows?_ Nggak penting juga. Ini karmaku sendiri.”

Jim tersenyum pahit. “Karma menjadi homoseksual?”

“Karma kehidupan liarku,” koreksi Freddie. “Ini semua adalah ganjaran untuk segala kenakalanku, milikku pribadi. Bukan karena kita terlahir seperti ini. Karena itu aku akan menanggungnya sendiri.” Ia menatap Jim. “Satu hal yang kusesali adalah karena aku harus menyeretmu ke dalam kekacauan hidupku.”

Betapa berani. Sejak didiagnosis AIDS setahun lalu, Freddie selalu menerima takdirnya dengan berani. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh atau menyalahkan siapa pun atas kondisinya. Tentu ia mempunyai hari-hari ketika _mood_ -nya buruk, terutama ketika berurusan dengan media yang terus mengejarnya, tapi ia tidak lantas ngambek dan marah pada dunia. Sikap berani Freddie selalu membuat Jim merasa malu. Terutama karena Jim tahu, di sudut hatinya yang terdalam, ia masih sering menyalahkan Freddie atas kemungkinannya memiliki HIV—satu hal yang bahkan belum ia tahu kepastiannya, tidak seperti Freddie yang sudah mutlak positif AIDS.

“Apa karena itu kamu selalu menolak berhubungan seks denganku?” tanya Jim.

Freddie tertegun sejenak. “Jimmy, _darling_ , harusnya kamu tahu kalau sebaiknya kamu nggak berhubungan seks dengan penderita AIDS.”

“Kamu nggak peduli sebelumnya.”

“Aku minta maaf soal sikapku dulu, tapi bukan berarti sekarang—“

“Aku sudah punya kemungkinan HIV positif, Freddie.”

Wajah Freddie berubah marah. “Tapi bukan berarti kamu harus memperbesar kemungkinannya!”

Jim mendekati Freddie dan duduk di sampingnya di bangku taman.

“ _Who wants to live forever, anyway?_ ”

“Jimmy—“

Jim memotong apa pun yang hendak dikatakan Freddie dengan menyorongkan sebuah kotak padanya. Mata Freddie berbinar melihatnya. Dia selalu menyukai hadiah.

“Buatku?”

Jim mengangguk. Freddie mengambilnya dan memandanginya dengan ekspresi kekanakan yang kerap muncul setiap kali ia mendapat hadiah. Ia membuka kotak itu dan mengerjap melihat cincin perak dengan tempelan batu ambar di tengahnya, kecil dan tidak mencolok. Freddie mengambil cincin itu dan mengenakannya di jari manisnya.

Freddie menatapnya dalam diam selama beberapa saat. “Batu ambar?”

“Katanya bagus untuk kesehatan dan umur panjang,” aku Jim jujur. “Mungkin nggak selamanya, tapi…. aku berharap kita bisa bersama cukup lama.”

“ _Aww, thank you, little sweet._ ” Freddie menyorongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir Jim. “Terima kasih karena sudah bertahan bersamaku, Jim. Aku akan berusaha hidup semampuku dan mati tanpa penyesalan.”

“Kamu nggak akan mati,” tolak Jim.

“ _Bullshit_. Semua orang akan mati.” Freddie menampiknya dengan cepat. Ia lalu memeluk leher Jim dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. “Apa kamu mencintaiku, Jimmy?”

Jim tersenyum. Freddie tahu ia mencintainya, tapi ia selalu menginginkan konfirmasi secara rutin. Dan Jim tidak keberatan terus-terusan mendeklarasikan cintanya pada penyanyi insecure satu ini.

“Aku mencintaimu, Freddie.”

Mata Freddie berkilat gembira seperti mata Delilah saat mendapatkan jatah makanannya. Jim selalu menyukai saat-saat di mana ia bisa membuat mata coklat itu bersinar seperti ini.

Freddie melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak meninggalkan taman. Sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah, ia menoleh ke arah Jim dan mengedip nakal.

“Malam ini tidurlah di kamarku, Jim.”

Jim tersenyum lebar. “Sungguh?”

“Tentu. Suamiku harus tidur bersamaku, kan?” jawab Freddie sambil mengacungkan tangannya yang kini tersemat cincin dari Jim. “Tapi jangan lupa beli kondom.”

Jim tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali.

 

 

_Who wants to live forever?_

 

 

Freddie mengacungkan kertas berlambang Kensington Hospital dari tempatnya di atas sofa ketika ia melihat Jim memasuki ruang tengah. Gramofon tidak lagi memutarkan _Who Wants to Live Forever_. Freddie dan Queen telah merilis dua album dan beberapa video klip sejak saat itu. Bahkan sampai saat Freddie sudah kesusahan berjalan, ia masih sibuk bekerja.

“Punyamu?” tanya Freddie. Suaranya tiap kali berbicara kini terdengar lembut, nyaris lemah. Ia selalu menyisakan kekuatan suaranya untuk bernyanyi.

Jim mengerling kertas yang dibawa Freddie. _“Yeah.”_

_“Those bastards.”_

Jim hanya tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Freddie bisa menemukan hasil tesnya dengan kondisinya sekarang. Dia bahkan hanya bisa mondar-mandir dari kamar ke ruang tengah, itu pun kadang Jim harus menggendongnya setengah jalan karena Freddie sudah kelelahan.

Freddie kembali membaca kertas hasil tes itu seolah benda itu adalah kitab suci. Jim didiagnosis positif HIV tahun kemarin, tapi ia tetap menyembunyikannya dari Freddie hingga sekarang.

“Sepertinya nggak butuh waktu lama buatku bisa menyusulmu, huh?” canda Jim.

“Jangan,” ujar Freddie. “Aku akan senang kalau kamu bisa cepat menemuiku. _But don’t rush, darling. Live your life_.”

Jim mengangguk. “ _I will_.”

Freddie mengulurkan tangannya yang masih mengenakan cincin berbatu ambar dari Jim. Ia tidak pernah melepasnya sejak Jim memberinya cincin itu dua tahun lalu, tapi kini cincin itu menggantung longgar di jari manisnya yang kurus.

“Boleh aku bawa cincin ini ke kematianku?” tanya Freddie. “Aku ingin dikremasi bersama cincin ini.”

“Freddie, jangan bicara—“

“Boleh?” potong Freddie. Suaranya begitu tenang tapi tetap mendominasi seperti biasa.

Jim mengangguk lagi.

“ _Thank you_ ,” bisik Freddie. “ _I love you, Jimmy._ ”

 

Pembicaraan itu adalah pembicaraan normal terakhirnya dengan Freddie. Setelah itu Freddie memutuskan untuk tidak lagi meminum obat-obatan yang selama ini mempertahankan nyawanya dan hanya menenggak obat pereda rasa sakit di saat dibutuhkan. Freddie memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya untuk melepaskan kehidupannya. Setelah itu selama tiga minggu Freddie terus terombang-ambing antara dunia sadar dan tak sadar. Tanggal 24 November 1991, Freddie Mercury akhirnya meninggal dunia.

Sesuai keinginannya, Freddie dikremasi dengan tetap menggunakan cincin berbatu ambar pemberian Jim. Garden Lodge diwariskan pada Mary Austin, dan Jim diusir dari rumahnya selama tujuh tahun. Dengan cincin berbatu delima pemberian Freddie yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya, Jim kembali ke Irlandia dan melakukan pesan terakhir Freddie padanya: _live a life_.

 

 

Sampai sekarang media masih terus mempertanyakan siapa yang pertama mengetahui penyakit Freddie Mercury. Tentu saja Jim Hutton yang pertama kali tahu.

 

 

_Who waits forever, anyway?_

**Author's Note:**

> **Footnotes:**
> 
> [1] Kaposi's Sarcoma adalah ruam merah pada kulit, yang kadang juga berupa tonjolan/benjolan, yang menjadi penanda bahwa seseorang kemungkinan mempunyai AIDS. Biasanya muncul di daerah lengan atau kaki, atau di dalam mulut.
> 
> [2] Freddie tidak pernah men-state secara jelas seksualitasnya. Berdasarkan deretan nama kekasihnya bisa disimpulkan kalau dia biseksual--dan konon dia sendiri mengaku biseksual. Tapi Mary Austin mengatakan bahwa Freddie sebenarnya gay. Dan memang dia lebih banyak berhubungan dengan laki-laki daripada dengan perempuan. Sampai sekarang seksualitas Freddie masih menjadi perdebatan di kalangan fans.
> 
> [3] Phoebe adalah nama panggilan Freddie untuk Peter Freestone, asisten pribadinya.


End file.
